


Leaving Little Hearts

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bows & Arrows, Curiosity, Dark Magic, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Depression, Doctor - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Feeding, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gift Giving, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeat Kink, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love at First Sight, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Office, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), POV Rey (Star Wars), Presents, Roleplay, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments, Touch-Starved, Valentine's Day, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: Rey wasn’t typically so bold... and is wasn’t that her boss was just so overwhelmingly hot she couldn’t help herself. But, she fantasized about him at work when her mind wandered... a lot. Three years... interned out of high school early, then directly under him. She had a particular thing she wanted and he just looked like the perfect appetizer to sate that hunger. Being a fairy hidden amongst humans all her life sucked. All fairies had needs... appetites of various sorts. Darkest depraved, to the sweetest make you smile types. Humans rarely noticed unless it killed them, unless a fairy kept one as a food source permanently. It was allowed. Just not openly. Humans couldn’t know per say... so here she sat. Boring desk job. Staring at a delicious human, his heartbeat echoing just how she liked. She wanted so much to devour him. But all Rey was supposed to do was stamp his envelopes and type his memos. He was beautiful. She groaned. It was a week from Valentine’s Day, Rey decided to leave him an unsigned card. No one needed to know... she was starving... it was time she grew up anyway. She was 20 now. Her powers were mature. She knew what love was, sort of. This human was it. She was sure of it. He just needed to see it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Warm

Rey slid the card down onto the cool metal surface of his desk. Observing how blank of emotion it all was. His whole office was like that.

No pictures.

No selfie’s with buddies on trips.

No girlfriends.

She’s seen women come in and out of his office yes, but Rey knew they were simply pass through types. Men like him didn’t do the commitment thing. Rich types. Powerful humans. But, he wasn’t hateful to his staff, he was actually nice usually.

Rey thought he was mostly nice when he wasn’t pissy about something.

She glanced around.

Imagining slowing his heart at her touch. His eyes pleading up at hers while on his knees. She clenched her thighs. Oh what a sweet thought. Soon...

He will find her token.

It will drive him slightly mad.

The curiosity.

Maybe make him feel wanted and create a smile.

Who doesn’t like secret admiration?

He hasn’t even dated lately. She could smell it on him... his skin, in his blood, that he hadn’t had sex in months. He’ll love the attention.   
  


She was pleased with herself.

Yes... she’ll be feeling quite gluttonous before long.


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sipped his coffee. Sighing as the heat moved down his throat, the burn reminding him he was alive.

His day was a busy one. Every day was. But, at 31, he was lucky. He had a good life really. No real debt, a big luxurious home, he left his family drama behind, and he made a name for himself.

He grinned.

It was good to be Ben Solo.

Some days his depression hit, but today wasn’t one of them. He collected his messages from Rey, and closed himself off in his office.

Standing at the massive windows, he gazed out. The city looked amazing this high up. It made him feel small, but he didn’t feel alone as he stood there. He felt surrounded by souls... souls searching for answers like him. 

Answers... hope, happiness, success, and maybe... he would find someone someday to share that with. 

As he finished his coffee, his eyes flicked to his watch. His first meeting was in 10 minutes. He groaned. Hux wasn’t his favorite person, but financials were up first on his agenda.   
  
Taking his seat, something tiny and pink caught his sight.

A heart?

He almost missed it.

His large hands fumbled picking it up carefully.

_you don’t seem to see the eyes that find you enticing..._

_you don’t seem to see the lips that long to kiss yours..._

_you don’t seem to see the hands that long to touch you..._

_it’s such a crime._

_I would love to show you, as your heart beats for me... perhaps I’ll enjoy such privileges on Valentine’s Day night?  
  
_

_Perhaps you will be my Valentine Ben._

_Your Secret Admirer,_

Ben swallowed.

It was very inviting. Insinuating. He imagined a woman curling her finger at him slyly grinning. But who?

No one had even hit on him in more than a month or more?

He had buried himself with work. His last attempt at anything had failed miserably. He’d even avoided just fucking anyone lately after the last one was so obsessive.

He had not even gone to drinks with the guys lately, not that Poe and Finn hadn’t given him major shit about it. Ben rubbed his chin. He punched his comm “Rey?”

”yes sir?” She replied.

”did you see anyone come into my office this morning when you got here?” He asked just shooting in the dark.

She was quiet a moment. “Not this morning, no sir. But anyone could have before I got here or last night?” Rey sounded deep in thought. “Everything ok Mr. Solo?”

”um, yes... sorry Rey. No issue. Just had something on my desk I wasn’t expecting. It’s fine.” Ben rambled.   
  


His mind whirring with questions now.

Meanwhile, as her flustered boss did not prepare for his meeting he was about to have... Rey smirked.

She could smell his arousal from his office. He was already picturing things? He was curious! She giggled to herself. She closed her eyes, centering. Quieting her mind...

His heartbeat was speeding up in the other room.

She gripped it with her powers, urging it a hair faster. Swallowing his reaction from the safety of her desk. He couldn’t see how flushed her cheeks became.

He just couldn’t understand why he’d gotten hard so quickly right before he needed to leave his office to meet Hux?!

All because he was thinking of his mystery woman?

Why was his chest so tight?

Why was his heart beating so fast?

Rey didn’t even touch her lunch, she felt so full the rest of the day. She couldn’t imagine how she was going to feel when she really got to start touching him... really got to get in his head and heart. She licked her lips, and started typing.


	3. Inkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey vaguely remembered her mother leaving her with her human parents, it was just what happened. Safer. They shielded a fairy babe until it’s powers began to manifest, until it matured. On rare occasions, they might interact with another fae. More often than not, they never would. There were too many variations, too spread out throughout the world, and they were so extremely rare. Magic didn’t thrive in modern times. Humans tended to kill what they didn’t understand. Fairies that married humans didn’t always produce magical offspring. Numbers dwindled.

Then

  
Her human father died when she was 7. The truck lost control on the ice. Her human mother wept for days. Rey had been sad. He’d been kind. Cooked her the best pancakes and read her stories.

Her magic manifested early... middle school.

She could hear every single heartbeat in her class at once in her homeroom that morning.

She’d freaked out. Ran home. Her mother attempted to talk to her after the school called.   
  


But, it was after a strange, elegant woman arrived that Rey found out what she was. 

The woman unlocked her bedroom door without a key. Put Rey’s human mother to sleep downstairs. Pierced Rey’s cocoon of shimmering scales that were forming around her body, she’d pulled her shocked form out. Slapping her cheek, the woman told Rey she was a fairy and needed to listen closely.

Rey stared wide eyed. Nodding.

”all fae feed some way... many feed on humans. Not all ways require their death. You are young, but you can control it. You can learn. You will mature as you learn. You have to... or you won’t survive... you won’t get strong.” The woman seemed to vibrate energy.

Rey blinked. She felt choked by the woman’s presence. “You...? You’re one?”

”yes... I am. We don’t reveal ourselves typically. But, I sensed your burst earlier. I was closest. Some of our kind would have simply killed you before you could mature. Eliminate competition, but I’m giving you advice instead. I am Elora... I’m a forest dwelling fae, I’m considered a light sort I guess... I don’t feed on humans unless they stumble into my home territory and disturb me or my trees. You do however, you come from the darker variety... your parents left you here with your human parents for protection. I sense you remember a bit, it’s fuzzy, but there. Hidden in plain sight. We’re harder to notice if we’re separate. We learned that long ago... some still tempt fate by grouping, but...” Elora shook her head.

Rey trembled, absorbing.

Fairy?

She was... a... ?

”it’s ok, it’s a lot honey.” Elora began to pet Rey’s hair. “Just remember, when your first urge to feed comes, identify what that urge is... what it takes to sate it. But don’t fill yourself. Just taste... like taking bites of normal food. Until you can fully understand what that part of you needs. It takes time.”

Rey nodded.   
  


Her body ached strangely.

Her head hurt horribly.

”oh! Your wings are so intricate! So pretty...” Rey hadn’t even realized anything had been happening behind her. But now Elora was touching ?

Wings?

”don’t panic young one... you aren’t stuck with them. Your magic will hide them them normally. Concentrate.” Rey tried, she did. Thinking hard, then flickering surrounded her. “See? Just tattoos show now... you won’t show them unless you want to. You’ll figure out your particular gifts. It’ll get easier just like everything else... you’re already adjusting faster than the male fae I saw last spring.”   
  


Rey smiled at Elora, a twinge of pride in her chest.

Now if only she knew why her classmates’s hearts had sounded so loud to her? Had that meant something?   
  


Rey was scared...

Looking down, her skin seemed so translucent. Her veins held blood that appeared almost purple to her. Was she sparkling?

She groaned.

How will she hide like this?

How will anyone ever love her?


	4. Startle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stared at them... there were 3 now.

The little pink hearts kept appearing on his desk. Always randomly, always when no one could notice who left them. It was driving his brain crazy.

Just like the first one, the next two valentines had notes inside. Written from his supposed secret admirer.

Psycho?

Obsessed?

Ben wasn’t sure.

He even mentally accused his secretary Rey for a whole ten minutes before realizing she wasn’t even in the office at all that third morning because she had a dentist appointment.   
  


He felt so guilty for that.

She was so good to him, patient. How could he think she would even...? No, she was young. He was not on her radar. Not that he hadn’t glanced at her many times. How could he not appreciate how beautiful she was.   
  


He finished the paperwork he was needing to give to his mother. The office was so quiet when Rey was out.

When she was in, she tended to hum to herself as she typed.

There was a pleasant something.

Ben just liked having her around.

He had been shocked she’d been hired at first, interning so young right out of high school. Out of high school so early as she was! Speeding through college while she worked for them. Like it was nothing. At 20 she was probably going to be placed in a training program soon. She wouldn’t be with him much longer.

He was her stepping stone.

He thought about asking her opinion, who these could be from.

He was a coward.

And the strange sensations he keeps having? The dreams?   
  


The doctor assured him his health was fine. His heart strong and healthy. It was perhaps anxiety, other issues he needed to address. Ben should relax more.   
  


Ben had scoffed.

He wasn’t imagining it.

Shit was happening to him!   
  


It felt like imaginary hands... or he just wasn’t sure! They squeezed his heart! They touched his body! He’d gotten so worked up once after the second card he’d found he’d cum in his pants and passed out at his desk!

He had been humiliated when Rey woke him at closing time, worried look on her face.   
  


He had covered it up he hoped, but damn.   
  


His dreams were even more intense.

Flickers of light, wings above him as someone rode him, rubbing against his skin. His chest feeling like it would explode. He woke feeling so drained. Exhausted. But, also blitzed out like he fucked all night, and covered in his semen like a teenager having wet dreams.

Ben was embarrassed.

What the fuck was happening?!

His valentine was haunting him...

Maybe they weren’t real?

Maybe they were a demon?

Ben groaned, letting his head fall to to cool surface of his desk with a thud.


	5. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images in his head weren’t hard. Rey found them easy to manipulate. Bless him, he was so stressed. She actually felt a little bad about it now. He wasn’t a bad human, she really liked him. To see him so frazzled... it bothered her. It hadn’t even taken much.

Watching him fray.

Rey peeked in. 

Ben was doing it again. His head was laying pitifully on his desk. He wasn’t accomplishing anything. He was sitting there, mind full and anxiety ridden. Her fault.

She knew it.

He’d even gone to his doctor.

She bit her bottom lip. Debating. Inhaling, she decided. Rey walked quietly into her boss’s office.

”Mr. Solo?” Her voice gentle.

Ben didn’t move. He grunted a response.

”are you ok? Do you need... something?” Rey tried. Her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He turned his head toward her. “I... I don’t know honestly. I may... be losing my shit Rey.”

Rey grinned.   
  


He really was an adorable human.

”you’re not. You are just having a rough morning, maybe a tough week? Let’s get you some coffee and maybe you need to go home?” Rey offered. “you work too hard sir.”

Ben looked liked he was thinking it over.

He raised up. 

Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, “you are probably right, I may need to leave. Clear the rest of my day Rey. I am going home. And you can leave early too...”

He stood on shaky legs.

She watched him carefully grab his discarded suit jacket.

Rey felt that familiar pang of hunger.

Guilt or no... he wouldn’t be alone long. “Do you want company sir? You look like you need something to eat. Perhaps we could stop and get you something on the way home? I don’t mind at all.” She gave him a beaming smile.

Ben nodded without thinking.

He couldn’t explain why he just agreed so easily.

But of course Rey would see to him getting home safely, he was acting like a drunkard. “Thank you Rey... that’s really kind of you. My car can take you home after, just tell him where.”

Rey flipped his office light off.

She sent his schedule changes out from her computer.

As his car left the premises, she observed how uncomfortable he seemed. He looked tense. He looked like he was ready to bolt out of his own skin. She could taste his heartbeat speeding up as his anxiety rose.   
  


She loved it.   
  


He was so delicious.

His emotions were going in so many directions. Why was he so conflicted all the time? How could someone so desirable be so lacking in confidence? Her efforts shouldn’t shake him so much?

But, she couldn’t lie to herself.

Her appetite didn’t vanish... he was the first to create such vast want.

She learned to feed since she had to. But, that was simply surviving. This was different. This was pleasurable...

A blush rose to her cheeks.

Her thighs clenched.

Her wings intched to spread and stretch.

Soon...


	6. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben kept sneaking glances at his secretary over their early lunch. Her concern for him warmed his heart, most people could care less if he worked himself into an early grave as long as his corpse was drilling away. He smirked. She was always so... thoughtful. Small gestures. He could recall many now that he really thought about it. He was truly grateful. Why couldn’t the women he dated be like that... thoughtful? Because most of them were fucking selfish cunts! He cringed. Shaking away those memories. They weren’t here, he bit into his stuffed shells. Moaning around the absolutely divine taste. So good... just like the company across the table.

Rey loved the sounds of him experiencing his food. It was like hearing someone orgasm. She giggled. The man really loved his grub. “Good then?”

Ben nodded. Mouth full.

Rey smiled. “This place a favorite of yours?”

”yes, if I had a date for Valentine’s Day this weekend, I would have brought her here. But, since that won’t be an issue... you get to enjoy it with me today. Hope you don’t mind.” He stated.   
  


Rey laughed. “Oh really! I get to have your Valentine’s Day dinner as my not date lunch ! Wow!”

He made a face, “don’t tease, don’t I already feel bad enough today? I am having a nervous breakdown this week apparently... don’t ridicule my lack of love life.”

Ben poked at his next shell pitifully, looking ashamed.

Rey smirked. “I am happy to be here Mr. Solo. I don’t mind. So, what are you so stressed out about? I won’t judge... I promise I’ll listen.”

He shrugged.

Debating.

Her eyes were inviting, they had this twinkle. 

Ben had an urge to touch her hand. “I have been getting cards... from someone. I know that’s not in itself a big deal. But, I don’t know who. And for some reason I have been... reacting to them, dreaming about the person maybe? Having anxiety attacks maybe in the office and at home? My heart. My doctor says I’m fine, that’s it’s all in my head. But, my physical reactions are bothering me. I don’t know why it’s happening. It’s strange...”

Rey gave him an understanding nod. “An admirer... interesting. Your reaction to that is to freak out? I’ve seen you with women Mr. Solo, that’s not your typical reaction.”

”it’s not, I don’t know... I can’t explain it. I’ve never had thoughts or dreams like these.” He closed his eyes. “Rey, I seriously feel like I’m losing my mind the last few days. I thought I was having a heart attack and a hard on at the same time.” He said lowly. “Sorry, that’s borderline sexual harassment I am sure to have this conversation, but fuck I don’t even know who to talk to.”   
  


He looked so defeated.

Rey internally relished it.

He was so helpless right now.

”it’s ok, you need a friend. I’m your friend.” She reassured him. “why don’t you go splash some cold water on your face and we’ll get you home so you can rest. Start your day tomorrow fresh.”

”you are right. Thank you.” Ben headed to the restrooms.   
  


Rey crossed her legs.

Ben was in for an interesting night. She hoped he was ready...


	7. Mirror mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben scooped the cool water, splashing it over his face. Rey had been been right, it felt good. He took in several deep breaths. He faced his reflection. The man eyeing him was shaken, he could see it. He needed a solid night’s sleep. Maybe he’d take medication tonight, knock himself out. As he stood there, cool water dripping down his neck, his mind wandered.

He couldn’t help imagining.

Maybe his admirer was harmless, maybe he was really just imagining things. But, his attraction to his secretary wasn’t all in his head. He did like her. Ben could admit it to himself.

She was out at the table right now, concerned.   
  


Was it his guilty conscious creating this stress?   
  


He could picture her wilting at his touch... he could. Fluttering lashes, pouting pink lips. Soft skin begging for him to run his palms along it’s hidden places.

He closed his his eyes, bent his head. Sighing. “Fuck... Ben you need to stop.” His mutterings for no one but himself.

Rey heard his mental struggle.

She slunk near. 

He was so distracted in his turmoil. He didn’t feel her approach, couldn’t... predators learn quickly how to hide themselves. Stealth within sound, between light and shadows.

She’s become an expert.

Though, she is glad not to be one that has to feed on their flesh... that notion makes her queasy.   
  


She realized early on, her type must feed on forms or facets of love or lust. Small or large bursts of it, she could take it using touch... take it using their fantasies... but her kink always revolved around their heartbeat. Her powers could speed it up or slow it down, the adrenaline rush that came from that control... it made them squirm.   
  


Her powers elicited somewhat of a love potion effect after exposure.

A madness.

It wore off... eventually.

If she left them alone.

Too much exposure or too many feedings could kill a human. She could leave one braindead.   
  


Elora had told her to figure it out carefully. So she had. Small tastes, after her hunger led her to first kisses in middle school that went a bit differently that she expected.

It held a learning curve.

Rey has learned so much since then.

Ben still stood stock still. She could sense his mind picturing her? He wasn’t picturing his mystery woman?   
  


Interesting...

Rey sent light warmth along his back and neck making him shudder.

Ben wanted to open his eyes and leave, but found himself frozen. Warmth creeping over his back, his neck...

What was...?

”oh god...” he moaned.

His mind flashed to Rey being in front on him sitting on the sink ledge, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Her fingers carding lightly along his hairline at the back of his neck.

‘so good for me Mr.Solo’ she was whispering in his ear. Her core rubbing against him.

Ben couldn’t contain the growl that escaped his mouth at his inability to move to explore her with his hands, his palms were still trapped against the counter surface.

His heart beating so fast now, he thought it might leap from his chest. “Please...”

Though he wasn’t sure what he was begging for.

Rey inhaled deeply as she let him rut into the imagined version of herself.   
  
  


He held layers.

Fascinating... he’d been interested in her when she’d first came into his company, so surprised by her youth and tenacity. Respected her work ethic and duty. He’d treated her well since, especially since she’d moved directly under him. He’d grown to care for her welfare... her happiness... he wanted her to succeed... her to be safe... he was protective? But, he also found her pretty. He was very attracted to her, her lusted? He held an infatuation? Developed feelings? He had been denying them?

Rey breathed him in.

Digesting all these yummy things like candy.

Feeling so full.

He really was like a buffet.

He was also quite... tempting. She wanted to really touch him. Really kiss those lips. Really feel him. His affection felt tangible? Did he really care for her beyond what others had?   
  


She’d never met a human capable.

She was so certain they couldn’t.

Not her...

Ben was lost in his haze, Rey knew he was moments from passing out. Her powers were nearly choking his consciousness into blissful slumber. He groaned, slumping. Trembling.

Rey smirked.

”I suppose you can’t just wake up in the restaurant bathroom.” She glanced out the door. Seeing no threat nearby.

She guided his glazed over form to the exit.

If anyone noticed, they didn’t acknowledge it. They possibly assumed him drunk. Rey knew humans ignored the obvious most of the time. They minded their business. Rey told his driver he’d had too much wine at dinner.   
  


The man didn’t seem surprised.   
  


He even helped get Ben up to his door and inside his home when they arrived.

Rey stood over her human before she left him, placing a pink heart on his chest for him to find. She would not go far, but she wanted to see how he reacted when he woke.   
  


His system was worn out right now.

She fed deeper this time.

Risky in a public place.

But Rey just needed more, craved more of him every time. Surely he was strong enough? He could handle it? He wanted her? She’d seen it.

Her skin was almost glowing in the moonlight after such a potent feeding. Would he find her lovely as she sparkled?   
  


She toyed with the little flickers of light she could make between her fingers.   
  


Smiling.

Blowing him a kiss. Rey retreated for a bit. She had some errands to run before morning. Slipping out his window, she spread her wings and disappeared into the night.


	8. Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn crept in, his aching head did him no favors. His palms pushed into his sockets. Maybe he could just pluck the damn things out! Ben wiggled his toes, stretched his legs. Wait... how did he even get home? Wasn’t he just... wasn’t he just in the bathroom at the restaurant? Did he just leave Rey there? She was probably annoyed, furious with him if he did. He glanced around, not seeing his phone. He didn’t recall drinking much though? But fuck if he didn’t feel hungover.

Then he remembered.

It was blurry, but it was there. Vague images of her on the sink after he’d splashed his face. Them kissing and rubbing into each other.

No... him imagining her being there.

He groaned.

Another dream... but he’d been awake, worse. Then what? He’d wandered away half dazed and left the real Rey there to think he bailed, for her to pay the check?

Oh fuck.

He stared at the floor.

He had really been liking being there with her.

It had felt nice. She was so sweet. Rey had comforted him, trying to make him feel less crazy. And then apparently he went crazy...

He felt his world tilt.

There, on the ground, at his feet... was exactly why he was going slightly mad... what started this damn mess.

Another little pink heart.

_you taste so divine_

_you entertain so well_

_making me want so much more_

_your thoughts are so raw and vulgar Mr. Solo_

_it makes me so hungry_

_it makes me crave_

_are you mine then_

_are you my delicious Valentine?_

_Your secret Admirer,_

Ben swallowed.

He starred at it, paling. How would they have been close enough to literally place it on him? It had to have been on him! Fallen as he sat up?!

He felt dizzy.

He was going mad.

He wasn’t around anyone last night?! Just...

Rey...?

But...? No... couldn’t have been.

It was someone else.

They could have been watching them at the restaurant and followed him home. His messed up ass could have left the door wide open.

Ben was utterly confused. He gripped his hair with both hands tightly. Forced himself to stumble to his shower.

He needed to be clean.

He needed sustenance.

He needed Tylenol. 

His brain flickered back to the blurry images from the previous night. It had seemed so real?! But, he knew it hadn’t been.

In real life, he would never do that. Rey deserved better. He cared about her, he wouldn’t just fuck her in a bathroom! It would mean something. If he had really... not that he would ever. Thoughts were one thing. Dreams. Fantasies.

That’s probably what this shit was!

He was having a nervous breakdown because he felt fucking guilty for lusting after his secretary.

But, that wasn’t all was it... not if he was truly honest with himself.

Ben broke for the first time in a long time under the hot spray.

He knew, he had genuine feelings for Rey. It was why he’d stopped dating months ago. It had just kind of happened. He would probably have never acted on it. Her age and position being part of it, and she would move on eventually within the company and forget him completely. He knew.

But now...

Now he was haunted.

Why had this secret admirer caused his feelings for Rey to torture him. Why was this person leaving him things? They broke into his home? Should he call the police? Are they obsessed?   
  


Ben was so torn up he cried.

He hadn’t cried in so long, but it felt good.

Was it so wrong to need someone to hold?

Someone to hear you?

Someone to kiss and pamper?

To feel not alone with anymore?

And he was lonely...

He found his phone after his shower. Texts waited. Rey had sent several. Worried. 

He sighed. 

Apparently he had just left her at the restaurant. She’d sat there a while before a waiter told her. He would apologize. He sent her a quick text.   
  


She sent one back relieved he was ok. She wasn’t even mad.

He smiled.

Rey really was the best.

He grinned wider.

Oh! She was bringing over coffee and bagels! He might be a wreak, but just the thought of seeing her this morning made him feel so much better.   
  


Maybe he could hint at being closer ...friends? Closer... something?

She was going to be changing to a higher department... he wouldn’t be her boss anymore?

Ben raced over to his closet to grab clothes. She would be there soon. The little pink heart left forgotten on his dresser.


	9. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was greeted by a fidgety boss. But, she found it slightly adorable. He looked... nervous?

“Hungry?” She smiled brightly offering the bagel bag.

His stomach answered for his him with a loud snarling grumble. “Apparently I’m very hungry.” Ben chuckled.

She stepped inside.

Rey followed Ben into his sitting room, handing him a coffee just how he liked it, as he served them each out a warm bagel.

”Thank you, this helps. I really am sorry about last night... I don’t know what happened.” Ben bit into his awkwardly.   
  


Rey sipped her coffee, nodding. “It’s ok, I saw how upset you were. You had too much wine, it happens. As mentally exhausted as you’ve been the last few days, it didn’t take much it seems. You got distracted, and just went home. I’m glad you got here safe. That’s what matters.”

As she said the last couple words, the emphasis placed, her hand touched his knee.   
  


The contact jolted Ben.

It was like he became hyper aware of her all at once.

”um... yes, thanks. You are right. I do feel bad though. I can’t believe that little bit of wine hit me so hard... it’s unusual. I don’t recall much.” He decided his suspicions of being followed home could wait. “No plans today? Most people are relaxing?”

She blushed. “You seemed like you needed a bit more reassurance.”

She stood, shedding her coat.

His eyes widened at the sight, Rey’s sweater hung low in the back. Very low. It showed a large tattooed area he had never realized she had. So intricate... so... ”are those wings on your back?”

Rey smirked as she laid her coat across the back of the chair near the couch. “Yes, fairy wings... do you like them?”

”they are beautiful. It’s a really large set of tattoos! That had to have taken so long, that had to have hurt!” Ben declared, even as he fought the urge to beg for her to turn back around, and let him run his fingers over the designs.

”not as much as you would assume.” Rey winked playfully.

They finished their breakfast.

Ben’s mind kept noticing how casual she seemed, how at ease in his house. He liked it. They were just chatting. About her new job opportunities coming up, about lots of nothings really too. It was... nice.

The longer they sat though...

Ben felt... warm.

He felt... strange.

Rey giggled. “I really do think they need better parking options or we’re all going lose 5 pounds daily trying get up to our offices!”   
  


He shook his head. “Oh, Um... yeah, ...yes! You are very right. I’ll suggest reorganizing the parking garage options and the nearby free parking zones. Maybe by floor?”

Her happy smile made his chest swell.

She kept talking more. He wasn’t hearing the words anymore. Was she saying words? Ben couldn’t be sure.

Her perfume invaded his nostrils, his lungs.

He was taking in deeper and deeper breaths. 

Getting light headed.

Feeling dizzy?

Her lips were moving...

Her hand was touching his arm...

Why was his heart beating so fucking fast?! Not now... not again... not while she’s here! 

Ben felt like he had to be sweating, he wanted to get up. But he couldn’t stand. Could he? No... no?! Why no?!   
  


He noticed her dimples as she grinned at him.

Her freckles.

Her sparkling skin...

Sparkling...?!

Ben was starting to feel floaty. Fuzzy. “Rey... ? I... I think... I think something was wrong with the bagels...” he slurred.

Ben Leaned back against the couch a bit, his vision spotting. Rey was sitting, then as he blinked... she was standing over him.   
  


“nothing is wrong Mr. Solo. Everything is fine... you’re just feeling the full effect of me being this close now. I’m not holding back anymore, so you’re about to feel really good.” Rey leaned down brushing his lips with hers gently.

Ben had never had such sensations go through him. Euphoria into every cell at once like a drug. His eyes shot open. He was practically writhing on the couch. His hips arching up.

“Mmmmm.” Rey nuzzled his nose with hers. He was so good.   
  


He was so deep under now that she knew it was safe to release her charms, she could feed comfortably. No rush, no worry. Take her time and relish her meal.

He was so different.

She’s fed off attraction, infatuation, sexual energy many times... puppy loves, obsessive interests, cares of many levels, lust, etc, ...most facets of love or desire could sate temporarily, but she’d never tasted true love for herself. No one has ever loved her. So her hunger was fed, but she never felt full. They couldn’t see... couldn’t notice.   
  


She wasn’t a succubus. She’d met one. But, she could feed off sexual energy channeling like love. She used her powers. Artificial, but temporarily worked, but it had to have a base emotion to attach to. Even an inkling of attraction or affection worked. She could kill too if not careful...  
  


But Ben... oh Ben.

He was so different.

Rey slid out of her human coverings. Naked and content. Her spirits hummed. She concentrated, soon her wings fluttered happily, free of their concealment.

Ben stared up at her, eyes heavy lidded.

He looked high.

She giggled.

He was hard, probably confused again by what he was half seeing.

Rey knelt in front of him. “Shhhhhh...” her hands stilling his face so she could kiss him deeply. He moaned into her mouth. She stroked his hair, his neck. So handsome...

In his mind she saw a thousand questions forming.

None were coherent.

Then those disappeared, forming into images of what he wanted to do to her.

She deepened the kiss.

His heartbeat was music to her ears.

She was drinking him down as she kissed him, he was the sweetest tasting thing she’d ever had on her tongue... in her magic. He was so damn delicious!

”you... you have real wings?” He muttered pulling away. His hands finally moving to touch her hips. His fingers tracing the sparkling skin revealed by the incoming sunlight.  
  


He looked awed.

“I do...” she took another deep drink of him as he stared in her eyes.   
  



End file.
